I am Viking
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Raevyn has had a lot to prove growing up and as much to prove now. The Gods may have a plan for her but she has not seen it yet. Raevyn is doing all she can to prove that her bloodline does not dictate who she is or what she can become. And one day she will prove to the world that she is Viking and no one will ever drag her down again. ON HIATUS
1. Who wants to be King!

Raevyn stood in the water with Bjorn with her fishing pike in hand. They stood in silence as they always did in times like this then finally they shot their pikes into the water and each emerged with a fish. Raevyn's was much larger then Bjorn's and she teased him because of it. "Ah ha! I am the champion! Bow to the Queen of the Fishermen!" She waved her fish in front of his face as she cheered this.

Bjorn scoffed as he pushed her hand away and climbed up onto the dock. After putting his own fish into his bucket, he extended his hand to help her up. "You are almost eighteen, are you not? And yet you still act like a child."

Raevyn accepted his help and tossed her fish into the bucket with his. "You are one of the few who allows such behavior, Bjorn. I must take advantage of it. My guardian wishes me to be proper as does my future husband." Disdain dripped off every word she spoke like venom from a viper's fang.

"When really you would rather joke and kill?" Bjorn asked with a 'hmm' tone to his voice, trying to ease the conversation. He knew all too well that Raevyn was not too pleased with her impending arranged marriage.

"I want nothing more than to fight," Raevyn answered with conviction, "To finally prove I am meant to be Viking. That I _am_ Viking."

Bjorn sighed because of all Raevyn had gone through growing up because of who her father was, which was why he chose to focus on her mother. "Anra was a fierce Shield Maiden and one of my father's closest friends. You need not prove yourself to us."

"If my mother was the only factor I would not have to," Raevyn countered. "Why did my mother marry Athelstan? The Christian traitor." Raevyn spit after speaking her father's name because in her life it brought nothing but shame.

Bjorn tried to bring her some comfort in her lineage. "Your mother married Athelstan the Viking, not Athelstan the Christian. Remember that."

"Sometimes I am glad my mother died before she could see what my father had become. If only my guardian did not have to refer to my father as 'The Christian' every time she spoke of him, then perhaps I would not feel so strongly to prove myself." Raevyn rolled her eyes heavily when she heard Aslaug call out to her and Bjorn. "Speak of the demoness herself."

 _Raevyn's mother died in childbirth and her father killed by Floki. With no other family, Ragnar took it upon himself to take her in as a way to honor and remember his friends. When Ragnar left, the responsibility reluctantly fell onto Aslaug's shoulders and thus became Raevyn's guardian._

"Shh," Bjorn playfully said to her with a nudge and walked with her as far as he could before they needed to break off – Raevyn to tend to her duties and himself to go to the Great Hall and find out what Aslaug wanted.

* * *

Raevyn went to her quarters to change and while she was in the process of doing so she heard the door open. Turning back and seeing Ivar enter the room, she didn't bother to cover herself up and proceeded to get dressed since this wasn't the first time he's done this. In fact, it had become a normal thing between them – Despite the fact that she was arranged to be wed to his brother.

Ivar climbed onto her bed with a satisfied grunt as he watched her. "I never grow tired of this."

"What?" Raevyn asked as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Watching me dress or imagining what you want to do to me while I do it?"

Ivar smirked at her. "Both."

Raevyn pulled up her dress and turned round to face him. "I do not think Sigurd would appreciate the thoughts going through your mind right now. After all, he and I are to wed."

"And when will that be, hm?" Ivar asked in reply since talk of Raevyn's wedding to his brother Sigurd has been going on for almost a year now and yet nothing.

Raevyn sighed in cold fury at that question because she did not know when the date would fall upon them and did not wish it to. But Aslaug ordered it – the _Queen_ ordered it so must be done or face her consequences. Finally, she answered his question, "When your mother announces it."

"Well, since she has not announced it yet, perhaps you should kiss me before it is too late?" Ivar looked at her innocently as he asked, "Put me out of my misery?"

"I have kissed you once already, or have you forgotten?" Raevyn asked, yet moved closer to him anyway.

"We were children," Ivar retorted with his eyes locked on hers. "Doesn't count."

Raevyn moved as if she was about to kiss him but moved to his ear instead to whisper, "Whether it is my desire or not, I am to wed Sigurd. I will remain loyal to him."

Ivar rolled his head with a groaned, "You will be mine one day, Raevyn. The Gods will make it so."

Raevyn placed her hands on his shoulders as she said, "If the Gods will it then so it shall be. Until then, I remain loyal to Sigurd. However, I will let you see me in your dreams. I will see you all later at the cabin." She smiled playfully before kissing his forehead then grabbed her bag and left.

Ivar sat there on her bed for a moment because he needed to process things. Ever since they were children he had wanted Raevyn. It didn't matter to him who her father was because he could see the Viking in her. Ivar could see there was a side to Raevyn that was dying to get out and he believed it was because of the arrangement to wed Sigurd that it never came out. In Ivar's eyes his brother was holding her back as well as keeping her all to himself – two things that did not sit well with Ivar at all so he intended to do something about it.

* * *

The brothers had a successful hunt and were preparing to sit down for their meal outside the cabin when Raevyn saw Bjorn approaching in the distance. "Which one of you is in trouble?" she asked the brothers after calling out that their eldest was coming.

Sigurd walked up close behind her, asking, "Perhaps it is you who is in trouble?"

Raevyn pushed Sigurd back as she answered, "I doubt Bjorn would come all this way just to tell me that."

"For a woman who is about to be my bride, you are not very kind towards me." Sigurd did not sound pleased about that.

"Can you blame her, brother?" Hvitserk joked as he joined them. "Mother merely picked your name out of a cup and deemed it law."

Sigurd was not amused and did not care for the fact that Raevyn was laughing about it. "You think this is something to laugh about?"

"It was funny," Raevyn explained, even though she felt there was no need to. "I have a right to laugh, Sigurd."

Hvitserk walked up behind Raevyn, threw his arms over her shoulders and looked at his brother over them. "Yeah, brother, she has a right to laugh." He then proceeded to tickle her like he did when they were younger.

Sigurd's face hardened at this display because he knew how his brothers all wanted Raevyn in their own ways. And he knew his mother only agreed to the marriage because he happened to ask her first. At the time she was very keen on having Raevyn become someone else's responsibility but since then, nothing. The sooner Raevyn became his wife the better because then he would finally be able to show her her place.

* * *

After Bjorns arrival he sat with Raevyn and all his brothers outside the hunting cabin and told them what he had just been informed of, including the fact the settlement in Wessex had been destroyed almost as soon as Ragnar had left it all those years ago.

"Do you think father didn't know?" Ubbe asked after hearing it all.

"It's possible," Bjorn answered as he poked at the fire. "In those early days it wasn't easy to navigate the sea."

"He knew," Hvitserk countered while tending to the hide. "He had to."

Sigurd was taking care of the rabbit when he interjected, "If he did, he should have told the people. Everyone lost relatives. Fathers and uncles, sons and daughters. They would have demanded revenge."

Ivar felt like he was pointing out the obvious as he handed Raevyn a drink beside him. "That is why he did not tell them."

"What do you mean?" Ubbe questioned from the table.

"It was a waste of time," Ivar explained. "They were dead! Ivar wanted to sail to Paris. He wanted to be famous. Isn't that more important?"

Things were silent for a few moments before Bjorn spoke. "You could say that."

"I could say that?" Ivar asked incredulously. "What does that mean?"

"Here's what it means," Hvitserk answered, "at least to me. Our father abandoned us. And Raevyn. We were just kids and he ran off. Only the Gods know if he is still alive. And now we hear he kept this big secret from everyone – That he was not truthful or honest."

Sigurd was clearly disgusted. "It makes me feel sick. How could our father not tell the people what had happened?"

Raevyn knew this was between the brothers but she took that moment to chime in with her own thoughts. "Maybe is Ragnar told them, they would have demanded his head on a platter. And would have found a way to get it, too."

Bjorn pointed to Raevyn with his stick as he looked at Sigurd. "I was thinking the same. Not so elaborate, but then again, I am not Raevyn."

Raevyn took that as a compliment.

Ubbe turned to Bjorn as he spoke. "If it's true – if it's true that our father lied to his people and abandoned them, then I hope he never comes back."

"He betrayed our name," Hvitserk spat. "If he ever came back I would kill him."

Hearing this made Bjorn rub his forehead and sigh.

"Me, too," Sigurd agreed.

Ivar finished his drink and threw the cup at Sigurd. "Screw you. All of you. He never did anything wrong. He is our father. And that is the end of it. You all sound like a bunch of Christians."

Raevyn's shifted a bit uncomfortably at that comment but did not say a word, only sipped at her drink.

"I love our father as much as you do, Ivar," Ubbe defended.

"Who said I loved him, Ubbe?" Ivar countered. "I said I admired him. He's Viking."

Raevyn raised her cup to that because she agreed with Ivar on that.

Sigurd caught that and scoffed a chuckle. "And what do you know of being a real Viking, Raevyn? Your father was a Christian."

Raevyn felt her blood boil as she pulled a knife from her belt and lunged at Sigurd, pinning him to the ground as she held it at his throat. "I am more Viking than you will ever be, Sigurd."

Ubbe groaned because childhood habits seemed to die hard. He couldn't remember a time where Raevyn didn't pull a knife on one of them and threaten them when they made her angry as children. So, he did now what he did then, when he wasn't the one being threatened. Ubbe went over to Raevyn, picked her up, and sat her down where she came from beside Ivar. "And to think the two of you are to marry." Ubbe shook his head at that before moving on like nothing had just happened.

Ubbe turned to Ivar as he said, "We all want to understand what our father did, and what he was. As his son, his fame does not interest me. What he used his power for," Ubbe tapped the side of his head, "now that is what interests me."

Ivar scoffed at his words and Hvitserk pointed something out to them, "By now, my brothers, there will be a lot of anger in Kattegat. Now they know the truth. Our father betrayed a whole generation of people."

Sigurd glared at Raevyn before acknowledging what Hvitserk said, "So if he ever came back…"

Bjorn cut him off right there. "I don't think he is ever going to come back. I think what happened in Paris finally broke him. You can all say whatever you want, but he was a human. People started to talk as if he was a God. He was not a God, he was a man! A man with many dreams and many failings. I've learned that in the years since he went away. If I was him, I wouldn't come back." He looked to the fire in silence for a moment before continuing. "Despite all his failings, he's still the greatest man in the world to me."

* * *

Raevyn was walking in the marketplace when Sigurd approached her, took her arm, and guided her away from the stalls a bit out of sight. "Let go of me," she seethed as she pulled her arm from me.

"How dare you behave in such a way. Embarrassing me in front of my brothers!" Sigurd was still enraged about that.

"I did nothing that I have not done a million times before," Raevyn countered. "And how dare you speak to me in such a way? My mother married a Viking! What happened after her death means nothing. **Both** my parents were Vikings." Despite not feeling it with as much conviction as she spoke it, she was trying to take Bjorn's words about her father to heart.

"I will speak to you and do whatever I wish to you whenever I like," Sigurd countered as he grabbed her arm again and removed the knife from her belt. "You are to be my wife."

"And why is that?" Raevyn asked in a 'hmm' manner. "Did you only convince your mother to order me to marry you just so you could have something your brothers didn't?" When he did not answer, she laughed. "You did, didn't you! No wonder the Queen threatened me if I did not marry you. Remember that Sigurd – I am only marrying you because my life depends upon it. Not because I want a life with you."

Sigurd's face hardened and he held the blade to her throat as she had done to him. "When you are my wife, you will behave as **I** say!"

"Careful, Sigurd," Raevyn whispered, feeling no fear. "You're starting to act like Ivar. I must say, it suits him better."

Before Sigurd could react to that he heard Ubbe's voice from behind him, calling out his name. Sigurd lowered the knife, which Raevyn instantly took back, and turned to his brother. Hvitserk and Ivar were with Ubbe and swords were drawn. "What is it, brothers?"

"There is talk," Ubbe answered. "Ragnar is back."

Raevyn was not about to miss this and instantly went along with the brothers through the crowd to see if the talk was true – And it was.

Ragnar walked towards them and smiled at his youngest son. "Hello, Ivar. There is no mistaking you." He then placed his hand on Raevyn's shoulder. "Ah, Raevyn. You look just like your parents." Ragnar leaned forward and whispered, "You have your father's eyes." With that said, he stepped back and looked around him. "It appears my return is not welcome."

It was nice to know that Raevyn wasn't remembering this wrong about Ragnar – He changed topics so quickly that one barely had time to process to say in response to one thing before he moved onto another.

Ragnar looked at his sons as he said, "You've obviously all made up your minds about me." Now he started to pace a little in front of them. "I cannot blame you for that. So…Well, boys. Who is going to do it, then? Who's going to kill me?" At their silence he said, "Well, I don't mind. Go ahead. Please."

Ragnar stopped walking in front of Hvitserk. "What about you, Hvitserk? You think you're a man now? Huh?" He leaned closer and whispered, "I dare you. Put me out of my misery." When Hvitserk said nothing he repeated, "Do it," over and over again before shouting it out. At the gasps of the crowd he shouted, "Look at these people!", as he moved out towards them. "They no longer support me! Look! Why would they? I am your leader and I just left." He added some dramatic walking at that moment. "What kind of leader does that, huh?" Ragnar shouted at the crowd, "What kind of King abandons his people?!"

After taking a breath he turned back to his sons, speaking in a quieter tone than before. "What kind of father abandons his sons?" Now he looked to Raevyn, "What kind of guardian abandons his charge?" Ragnar took some deep breaths before asking, "So, who wants to be King?" But still, there was no reaction.

Ragnar addressed the crowd as he pulled the Sword of Kings from its sheath and shouted, "You all know how this works! If you want to be King, you must kill me." He approached a man and held the Sword out to him, bowing his head. "Take it." When he did not, he asked again and again but no reaction. "No one? Really?" This made Ragnar drive the Sword into the ground. Looking right at his sons, he demanded to know, "Who wants to be King?!"

* * *

End 'Episode' 1


	2. I will handle my mother

Ragnar addressed the crowd as he pulled the Sword of Kings from its sheath and shouted, "You all know how this works! If you want to be King, you must kill me." He approached a man and held the Sword out to him, bowing his head. "Take it." When he did not, he asked again and again but no reaction. "No one? Really?" This made Ragnar drive the Sword into the ground. Looking right at his sons, he demanded to know, "Who wants to be King?!"

He stormed right in front of Sigurd to question him. "What about you, Sigurd? Do you want to be King?" Having no response, he moved to Ubbe. "Do you want to be King, Ubbe? Kill me and you are King." Ragnar placed his hand on Ubbe's back and called out, "King Ubbe!" with a smile before slapping Ubbe's face. "What are you waiting for?!" He hit Ubbe again. "Are you afraid?" he seethed. "Be a man."

Ragnar scoffed a chuckle as he moved away from Ubbe to touch Ivar's head and stopped in front of Raevyn. "What about you? Hmm? Don't think I forgot about you. Are you more of a man than my sons?"

"Perhaps," Raevyn answered, making Ragnar chuckle. "But I still won't kill you."

Ragnar's chuckling stopped and he narrowed his eyes at her before turning and walking away.

Raevyn thought this would be it but quickly changed her thinking when Ubbe gripped his sword and started walking towards Ragnar. She had no idea what to expect from this. When Ragnar turned around, stared at Ubbe for a few moments, then hugged him, Raevyn let out a deep breath of relief.

The tension in the air was quick to fill again when Bjorn made his way through the crowd. With crossed arms, Bjorn looked over his father to size him up in a way before asking, "Why did you come back?"

Clearly this was a conversation not to be had in the middle of the marketplace, and thus went elsewhere.

* * *

Raevyn was asked by Ragnar to join him and his sons as they went into the woods to speak away from prying eyes and ears. Raevyn sat on the ground beside Bjorn, as far away from Sigurd as possible.

Bjorn took lead in speaking with Ragnar. "It would appear you have another son. His name is Magnus. His mother is Queen Kwenthrith and he lives in King Ecbert's villa in Wessex."

The whole time Bjorn was telling him this, Ragnar laughed. "Ah, who told you that?"

"A warrior who was fighting in Wessex," Bjorn replied.

Ragnar picked up from there. "And he was the one who told you about the settlement." Upon seeing Bjorn nod, he continued to speak. "I came back because I wanted to see what has become of my sons." He stood from his seat at the base of a large tree with a creak and a groan.

Bjorn was not impressed by his statement. "And?"

" _And,_ " Ragnar mocked his tone before answering, "I am going to England. And I thought that you all might like to join me." He inhaled sharply. "What do you say, Hvitserk? Ubbe? Sigurd?" Ragnar looked at Raevyn and grinned, "Raevyn?" They all answered 'no' in their own ways. Ragnar could even see what Bjorn's answer would be.

Ragnar turned back to the tree and sat with a heavy sigh. "I can see in your eyes that the answer is also no, Bjorn."

Bjorn held up a rolled piece of cloth. "This is why. This is part of a map of the Roman Empire. I found it in Paris. In this map is the Mediterranean Sea." He got up and placed the map on Ragnar's lap. "And around that sea are many wonderful people and places and towns. I want to go there!" He swiped the map away from Ragnar and returned to his seat.

Ragnar leaned forward and exhaled deeply. "So, how far along are you with your plans?"

"Floki is building the boats," Bjorn informed him. "Hvitserk has agreed to come with me, along with King Harald and his brother. And Raevyn."

This was the first Sigurd had heard of this and he was clearly not happy about it. "You are going with Bjorn? Without even asking me?"

"I don't need to ask your permission," Raevyn shot back. "We are not married yet."

Ragnar waved his finger between the pair of them and laughed. "The two are you are getting married? I wouldn't have guessed that in many years." Getting back to the topic, he looked at Ubbe and Sigurd. "Why are the two of you not going with your brother?"

Ubbe was the one who answered. "Kattegat has changed since you went away. It is a major trading center in the region. And many other Kings we know regard it with envy. We want to stay and protect our mother."

Ragnar leaned back against the tree, saying, "You are right to think of family."

Bjorn stood up to leave and his brothers went with him. Raevyn stayed put for a little longer because there was something she wanted to say to him. She stood up and walked over to Ragnar. "You never should have left me with Aslaug. You should have taken me with you or – or something! Now Aslaug controls my life and dictates who I am to marry…"

Ragnar cut her off there. "You are not your father's daughter if you let anyone take control over your life."

Raevyn was taken a bit aback by that comment. "Excuse me?"

Ragnar stood up with a groan before he answered. "Your father never let anyone control his life. He stayed true to his own until the end." He placed his hand on Raevyn's shoulder. "If you let anyone, even the Queen, try and control you then you have no right to call yourself the daughter of Athelstan. This is your life, Raevyn. Live it as you wish or don't live it at all."

* * *

Raevyn sat quiet at the evening meal while the brothers told Ivar about their conversation with Ragnar. At the end of it, Ivar summed up what he heard, "So, father wants to go to England. Why do you not want to go with him?" When no one answered, he turned to his brother. "Ubbe?"

"You know why. Now shut up," Ubbe answered and went back to his meal.

Ivar was not done with this topic of conversation. "Is it the same for you, Sigurd? Or are you afraid of being seasick?" He was most certainly mocking his brother with that question.

"I am not afraid of anything, brother" Sigurd retorted as he pressed the tip of his knife into the table.

"Not even me?" Ivar wanted to know and smirked in amusement when he did not answer. His attention was then brought to the slave girl who asked if he wanted more ale. He thought this was a perfect opportunity to drive a wedge into the impending marriage between Raevyn and Sigurd. Raevyn was firmly loyal whether or not she wanted to be, so to find out Sigurd was not just might do the trick.

So, when the slave woman went to pour his ale he reached his hand around and grabbed at her backside as a way to rile Sigurd up. Unfortunately, for the moment, Ubbe was the one who came to the woman's defense.

Ubbe did not like what he was seeing. "It is wrong to treat her that way."

"Why are you being so polite?" Ivar questioned. "She is just a slave. You all just want to have her." He looked over to Sigurd and pointed at him. "You, too, Sigurd." Ivar smirked to himself when he saw how quickly Raevyn looked at Sigurd then.

Aslaug had a feeling of what Ivar was up to and wanted to put a stop to it before it got any further. She was well aware that Raevyn had no love for Sigurd, but she had her reasons for wanting Raevyn to marry her son. "Ivar," she said to her youngest in a warning tone, but the way he said, "Mother", in reply simply made her smile.

Unlike Aslaug, Raevyn was not smiling because if Sigurd had ever done anything with that slave then she would have nothing to do with him. If you were promised to someone or wed to them, then being only with that person was a firm belief of hers. If he had strayed, no matter the problems between them, then she would end the arrangement between them no matter the consequences.

* * *

Raevyn had a lot on her mind so she spent a good part of the night in the blacksmith's shop working on a sword of her own design. The Smith showed her the basics when she was younger and took to it like a baby to their mother's milk, so he kept allowing her to return and even use the shop while he wasn't there because he knew working there was what she needed to do when she felt she had nowhere else to go.

Raevyn was just clearing the things away when Bjorn came into the shop with the greeting, "I thought I would find you here."

"Everything alright?" she asked as she set some tools aside.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Bjorn sat down on a stool and gestured for her to do the same. "Do you still want to sail with me to the Mediterranean Sea or would you rather go to England with my father?"

Raevyn sat down in confusion because she had no idea where this was coming from. "Why are you asking me this? Do you not want me to go with you?"

"That is not what I said," Bjorn countered, and was unable to speak further because Raevyn instantly interjected with, "Then why would you ask such a thing?"

Bjorn took a deep breath before explaining himself. "Because, if you went to England you might learn more about Athelstan. If not from my father, then someone else."

Raevyn shook her head with a scoff. "My father was a Christian in England. I have no desire to learn anything about him during his time there."

Bjorn crossed his arms and sighed. "You forget, I knew your father when he was Christian and I grew to love him in spite of it. My love for Athelstan is why you are so much like a sister to me. I want the best for you, Raevyn."

Suddenly she had a feeling they weren't talking about her father anymore. "What else are you trying to say, Bjorn?"

Bjorn stood and placed his hands on Raevyn's shoulders, looking her square in the eye. "Sigurd is my brother, and I love him, but he is not the best for you." He had said all he needed to say so he kissed the top of her head and left her to think over his words – which she did.

* * *

Raevyn was invited by the brothers to join them at their training spot in the woods. They set up targets for practice, dummies to use their swords upon, and other things of the like. She happened to arrive before them and took advantage of the opportunity. With a bow and quiver of arrows, she climbed up a nearby tree out of sight and waited.

The brothers finally arrived and got settled into what they wished to practice. Sigurd and Hvitserk sparred with each other while Ubbe and Ivar took to their bows and fired at targets. This is the moment Raevyn chose to make her presence known. When Ivar notched another arrow, she did the same and fired at almost the exact same moment as he did from where she was crouched in the tree.

It took Ubbe and Ivar a moment to process the presence of the extra arrow but Ubbe looked up and finally spotted her. Raevyn waved down at them before making her descent. As soon as she reached the ground, Sigurd made a sparring attack with his axe. She blocked it with her bow and kicked him back. Hvitserk tossed her one of his swords which she caught with ease and started sparring right back with Sigurd.

Their spar didn't last for long due to Ivar shooting an arrow right between them. Raevyn found amusement in there but Sigurd did not. He retaliated to his brother actions by throwing his axe, knocking the cup of ale out of Ivar's hand.

Ivar responded right back in a similar fashion but, unlike what Sigurd had done, he aimed so close to Sigurd that he drew blood.

Raevyn thought the brothers were going to try and kill each other if this continued so she stepped between the brothers and held out her fingers to them both, waving them in a 'no-no' manner. She looked at the brothers to make sure her point was made and that they were not about to kill one another before getting back to what they came there for – to practice.

* * *

The following day she was given a message saying that Sigurd wished to meet her in a particular clearing in the forest. She assumed it was to be a possible location for the wedding so she obliged and went. Little did she know was the message was sent by Ivar who knew what Sigurd would be doing in that clearing on that day and with who.

Raevyn walked through the forest and paused when she came close to the clearing because she heard something. She quietly proceeded closer and when she rounded a tree her blood started to boil. Within the clearing was Sigurd with that slave woman Margrethe.

"So this is what you wanted me to see?!" Raevyn called out to Sigurd, making him quickly move off of the slave and cover himself.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know.

"You sent a message for me to come and you ask me that?!" Raevyn shouted back. "Our arrangement is over, Sigurd. I want **nothing** to do with you." She turned her attention to the terrified looking Margrethe. "I have half a mind to slice up that face of yours but since I have never loved him, I will refrain from doing so."

Sigurd got up and went after Raevyn as she stormed off. "You have no right to end our arrangement. My mother…"

"I don't care!" Raevyn shoved him back. "We were promised to each other and you go and bed her! That promise meant something to me whether or not you actually did. This gives me every right to end it and if you feel the need to run to your mother then do it. She can try to punish me all she wants." Raevyn got right up in Sigurd's face as she hissed, "I would rather marry Floki's brother than every marry you."

Everyone knew of the disdain she carried for Floki and his family so that statement made it clear there was no way on Earth she would ever marry Sigurd, and yet his anger blinded him of that. Sigurd grabbed her arm and held it tight. "You are to be my wife whether you like it or not."

Raevyn answered this by punching his square in the jaw. "You are not listening to me, Sigurd. **No I am not**." With that, she walked away and did not look back. Sigurd could go back to what he was doing with Margrethe or not, she didn't care because in that moment she felt something she hadn't in a long time…Free.

Ivar, who set this whole thing in motion, watched and listened from behind a boulder not too far away feeling very pleased with himself. He told Raevyn one day she would be his and he intended to keep his word.

* * *

There was a small cabin in the woods that belonged to Raevyn's parents. It was a place they would go to escape the goings on in Kattegat when they wanted to be alone. This is where Raevyn found herself now. She did not want to back to her quarters at the Hall because Aslaug would be there and she was not ready to face her yet. Raevyn wanted to enjoy at least one night of freedom without having to fight to keep it.

Raevyn was lighting some candles when there was a sound coming from the door, like someone trying to enter. She quickly grabbed her sword and stood ready just in case it happened to be Sigurd and sighed when Ivar came crawling in.

"Expecting someone else?" he teased as he closed the door behind him.

"I wasn't expecting anyone at all," Raevyn answered, putting her sword away. "What are you doing here?"

"You were not at evening meal," Ivar explained as he climbed onto the bed in the center of the room. "I went to check on you in your quarters and you were not there so that led me here. I remember this place from when we were children. You would hide here to get away from my mother."

Raevyn sat on the bed beside him. "And you would always find me but never tell the truth as to where you did."

Ivar scoffed lightly. "It was nothing."

"It meant everything," Raevyn countered, looking at Ivar then turned away to ask, "Did Sigurd speak to your mother?"

"About the arrangement being broken?" Ivar nodded as he spoke. "He said it was his idea, but I have a sense that is not true. My brother is merely protecting his pride, hm?"

Raevyn didn't answer that and asked a question of her own. "Is she mad?"

"My mother?" Ivar laughed a bit at that. "Not exactly. She is very adamant you marry one of her sons. Something about your mother being her closest friend, and how she could not control who Anra married but she can control who you do – Being your guardian and all."

Raevyn scoffed incredulously upon hearing that. "So I am free from Sigurd but I am still not free? I refuse to live like this, Ivar. I would rather die than live like this any longer."

Ivar did not like hearing her speak in such a way. "I have an alternative," he began and paused long enough to gain her attention and keep it. "Marry me instead."

"This isn't the time for your jokes, Ivar." Raevyn wasn't taking him seriously. She never did when he spoke like this, always thinking it was being said in jest.

"I am not joking." He almost sounded offended at the thought. "I told you the Gods would make it so you would be mine." Ivar reached out and placed his hand at the side of her face. "I have wanted you for as long as I can remember. I am not like Bjorn or Hvitserk who see you as their sister. I see you as my equal. I want you as my wife."

Raevyn didn't know what to say, she couldn't find the words. Suddenly she realized she didn't need them. Raevyn brought her lips to Ivar's and kissed him slowly at first then deeper with more longing. She pulled from the kiss long enough to look into his eyes and ask, "Have you ever taken that slave Margrethe to bed?"

Ivar did not break her gaze as he answered her. "No. She never interested me in that way."

Raevyn was pleased to hear his answer. "In that case…yes. Whether or not it pleases your mother."

"I will handle my mother." Ivar smiled wide and pulled her close to him again. It wasn't long after when they removed all clothing obstacles between them and shared the bed with one another well into the night…

* * *

End 'Episode' 2

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sending the inbox messages. This is my third Vikings fanfic so hopefully this one goes as well as the others. Anywho, thanks again and hope y'all enjoy reading! :)**


	3. The journey

Raevyn was sitting in the blacksmith's shop working on her sword when Ivar came in and climbed onto a stool with a satisfied exhale. "I enjoy watching you do this almost as much as watching you dress."

Raevyn shook her head as she looked at him while setting the heated metal into the water. "Did you speak to Aslaug?" The whole reason why she was in the shop was to avoid Aslaug as much as possible…and to finish her sword before she left with Bjorn.

Ivar nodded, "But of course. I told you I would handle things, didn't I?" The look she shot at him made it clear she wanted more details. "My mother approves. In fact, she wants us to wed by the next moon."

She looked at him in disbelief but soon realized he was being serious. Raevyn had a hard time processing this. She left the sword in the water and walked over to him with a confused expression upon her face. "When I was promised to your brother she refused to name a date – thank the Gods for that – but now I am promised to you she wants us wed in three days?"

Ivar nodded and sat up in pride. "I told you the Gods…"

Raevyn waved her hand to brush him off – she's heard it all before. "Yes, yes, I know."

Her reaction amused him greatly, especially since this wasn't the first time he had told her 'I told you so'. But now he was getting onto a more serious topic. "I am going to England with my father. I was wondering if you had changed your mind and would like to come with us."

Raevyn shook her head at that. "My mind has not changed, Ivar. I am going with Bjorn."

"I was hoping to convince you otherwise," Ivar countered with a wave of his hand. "I want you to come with me."

Raevyn wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh. "And I want to go with Bjorn, far away from England. I am not ready to face the knowledge that may be there for me about my father. I am going with Bjorn."

Ivar exhaled deeply, not liking this answer but he wasn't going to force her to go with him. He didn't have anything to worry about as far as his brothers were concerned – Bjorn and Hvitserk always saw Raevyn as a little sister so he knew she would be protected.

Ivar was pulled from him thoughts when he found Raevyn's lips upon his. After returning the kiss, he asked, "What was that for?"

"For having enough respect for me to not try and force me to go with you." Raevyn rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I love you, Ivar. Did you know that?"

Ivar grinned, "I had a feeling." He gently touched her face, saying, "I love you, too."

Their moment was interrupted when the blacksmith cleared his throat. "Either get back to work or take this to your quarters, Raevyn."

Raevyn rolled her eyes with laughter then kissed Ivar's forehead. "Until later."

Ivar watched her go back to work for a moment before taking his leave. "Until later."

* * *

Raevyn was on her way to the evening meal when Ragnar called out for her to stop. She turned around to face him and didn't get a chance to speak before he did.

"I hear you are not coming to England," Ragnar began but she cut him off.

"If you're here to try and talk me into going…" Raevyn began to say but he did to her what she had just done to him.

"I'm not," he interjected and reached into a pocket, producing an Arm Ring. "I wanted to give you this. It was your father's." It wasn't but he wasn't about to tell her that. Ragnar wanted Athelstan's daughter to have something to remember him by – to remind her that even though Athelstan was a Christian, there was a time he was Viking.

Raevyn reached out and gently touched the metal band. When Ragnar said to her, "He would have wanted you to have it," she took it from him. "Thank you, Ragnar." Raevyn stepped closer and hugged him before kissing his cheek. "When you return, I want to hear _your_ stories about my father."

"I would like nothing more." Ragnar placed his hands on her shoulders with a sigh. "Go along. That is all I wanted to give you." He removed his hands and shooed her along. It pleased him to see Raevyn place the Band on her arm as she walked away. It gave him peace of mind knowing that she would be one step closer as remembering Athelstan as not just a Christian, but a Viking.

* * *

When Raevyn joined the evening meal she sat across from Aslaug and nodded at her in greeting. For the first time, she'd swear that Aslaug smiled as she nodded back.

Ivar reached over and picked up Raevyn's hand when he saw the Arm Band present. "Where did you get this?"

"Ragnar," Raevyn answered, looking at it with pride. "It belonged to my father."

"It suits you." Ivar grinned and kissed her hand before releasing it.

Ubbe tapped his plate with his fork before saying to Ivar, "I hear you are now to wed Raevyn, brother. Did you ever think that perhaps one of us would like the opportunity?"

"Don't look at me. I have no interest in marrying her," Hvitserk laughed while Sigurd fumed.

"See," Ivar answered, gesturing towards Ubbe, "you are just jealous."

"Let's discuss something else, yes?" Raevyn gave Ivar a look to tell him to stop it.

Ivar lifted his hands in a 'whatever you say' fashion but it was Aslaug who continued on.

"I am so happy you are with a woman, Ivar." Aslaug then addressed her other sons. "The rest of you should already be married. You, Ubbe, should have children."

"I probably already have," Ubbe laughed, throwing a piece of bread at his mother.

Aslaug swatted it away before speaking again. "Just because you are the sons of a King that doesn't mean you can be irresponsible. It's important to find a woman and settle down."

"I thought I had found a woman," Sigurd interjected with anger. "But now Ivar has taken her away from me."

Ivar lifted his cup in Sigurd's direction. "Skol."

"I don't mean love," Aslaug explained, she knew that Ivar loved Raevyn but not everyone was always so lucky. "You don't have to love the woman. As a King's son, you can have as many women as you like but you need one to breed with."

"Lucky for Ivar, he has someone who can do both." Raevyn lifted her cup, her eyes looking at Sigurd as she took a drink. There was something about him that evening that gave her a bad feeling. He was planning on doing something, she could feel it.

"I would have never put 'lucky' and 'Ivar' in the same sentence," Sigurd shot back. He turned to his mother before either Raevyn or Ivar could respond to that. "So, then you don't believe in love?"

"I didn't say that," Aslaug countered.

"So, you loved Ragnar when you married him?" Sigurd wasn't ready to let this go. "And he loved you?"

Aslaug forcefully set her napkin on the table. "Of course I loved him!"

"Some say that you bewitched him," Sigurd muttered.

Raevyn was drinking some ale when he said that. Hearing it took her so off guard the ale caught in her throat. She coughed a bit then covered her mouth to muffle it, hoping no one took notice.

Ivar was not pleased with Sigurd's words. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Sigurd replied. "I just want to know if she's ever loved anyone except Harbard." He looked around the table. "You remember Harbard, don't you?"

"Of course she has loved someone else," Ivar interjected. "She has always loved…me? Isn't that right, mother?"

Aslaug said nothing but smiled and nodded briefly.

"She feels pity for you," Sigurd shot towards his youngest brother. "That's all. We all feel pity for you. Even your soon to be wife feels pity for you. And sometimes, we wish mother left you to the wolves."

"Sigurd!" Aslaug exclaimed in a scolding tongue but said nothing more.

Raevyn looked over at Sigurd, trying to keep her temper in check. "Never speak for me again, Sigurd. And show your brother some respect before your idiotic speech kills you."

Sigurd brushed her off like she was nothing. "Shut your mouth, woman. You are only alive because Arna was my mother's friend. If it wasn't for that, you would have been killed along with your Christian father. Perhaps you should have been killed anyway."

Ivar had heard enough. He was not going to stand for Sigurd speaking ill of his mother and of Raevyn. Ivar pushed himself to his feet and started making his way around the table to get to Sigurd.

Raevyn quickly got up and went to stop him. "Ivar, no…"

"It's alright," he said to her. "Move aside, Raevyn."

Raevyn did as he asked because this was clearly something he had to do, but it didn't mean she liked it. Seeing Ivar struggling to get to Sigurd while Sigurd taunted him and made it hard for Ivar to accomplish his task enraged her. She clenched her fists so tightly her nails broke into the skin of her palms.

Sigurd pulled the chair away from Ivar, causing him to fall. He then stormed out of the Hall as Ivar crawled after him, screaming.

Aslaug stopped Ivar from going after Sigurd but she did not do the same when Raevyn went past her. "Raevyn? Raevyn!"

Raevyn ran down the path after Sigurd. When she caught up with him, she shoved him. "Who do you think you are?! One day you will push someone too far and you will die because of it. Mark my words, by the Gods, they will kill you."

Sigurd walked right up to Raevyn, looking her square in the eye. "Are you threatening me, Raevyn?" He sounded almost amused.

Raevyn scoffed incredulously. "Oh, no, Sigurd. It is a promise."

* * *

Ivar and Raevyn's wedding day was a grand affair. Almost all of Kattegat was present on the beach where they wed. The Priestess blessed their union bidding them many children before announcing they were husband and wife.

Raevyn never thought she would feel this happy but kissing Ivar as the crowd cheered proved otherwise. She didn't even care when what was supposed to be their wedding feast turned into a celebration to welcome King Harald, his brother, and their men who arrived on boats not long after their wedding.

She sat next to Ivar during the celebration that evening, the two of them looking at the ring on Raevyn's finger that signified she was his wife.

"Any regrets?" Ivar asked, moving his thumb over her knuckles.

Raevyn thought about it for a moment and said, "Only one." At Ivar's expression she leaned closer to say playfully, "That it took us so long to get here."

Ivar placed his hand under her chin and kissed her. "I told you so."

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you?" Raevyn asked with a light chuckle.

Ivar shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "We'll see."

Raevyn shook her head as she stood. "I will be right back." She mussed up his hair as she walked past him and went over to Bjorn to say, "It's official, I am your sister."

Bjorn laughed as he hugged her. "You have always been my sister. But now I have even more reason to protect you during our travels."

"Oh, really?" Raevyn asked with a raised brow. "And what would that be."

Bjorn leaned down to answer. "My brother would kill me if anything happened to you under my watch."

"I wouldn't worry about Ivar," Raevyn spoke playfully, "you could hold your own in a fight."

Bjorn rolled his eyes with a groan and gently pushed her away. "Go back to your husband."

"Bossy, bossy." Raevyn scrunched up her face at him and laughed when he made a face at her in reply.

It wasn't long after returning to the table that Bjorn came over with King Harald and Halfdan to introduce them to his brothers. After introducing them all, he added in, "Hvitserk and Raevyn will be going with us."

"I remember you," Harald answered. "I remember all of you. But you have grown tall. You are not boys anymore." He turned to Raevyn, admiring her beauty. "And you are not a little girl."

"True," Ivar interjected, "my wife is certainly a woman."

"I'm sure you wish you could come with us…and your wife." Halfdan was certainly attempting to get under his skin.

Ivar raised his cup as he said, "Go to Hell."

Harald laughed at that. "I like him."

Raevyn was about to say something but King Harald announced that he wanted to make a toast. She stood beside Ivar with a cup of ale in hand and listened to what Harald had to say.

King Harald raised his glass and called out, "To all of us! Reunited and stronger than ever! Skol!"

Raevyn raised her cup with all the others, cheering out, "Skol!" in return. She took a sip and sat down next to Ivar.

"I am bored," Ivar said to her, hinting at what he wished to do instead. "Let us go to bed."

Raevyn was more than willing to go along with that. "What an excellent idea."

* * *

Raevyn stood on the dock as everyone got ready to set sail. Her mind was going back to the previous night of the sacrifice and her goodbye with Ivar afterwards. Ivar told her he would not be there to watch her sail away so they made the night last as long as it possibly could. She kept looking around hoping that Ivar would change his mind and come but she knew he wouldn't. Ivar was too bitter about her decision in going with Bjorn instead of him and Ragnar. He didn't like it, something he made abundantly clear, but he didn't try stopping her either.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Floki approached her. "I did not think you would still be coming with us."

Raevyn's face hardened as she glared at him. "After all this time, what could possibly make you think I would want to speak with you?"

Floki sighed heavily. "Ivar is like a son to me. You are now his wife. I am trying to make an effort."

"Perhaps you should have tried to make an effort where my father was concerned," Raevyn shot back.

Floki's younger brother, Erik, interrupted what he knew would be nothing but a raging fire – something they did not need so early into this journey. "Lovely day to sail is it not?" He asked, looking between Floki and Raevyn, but Floki said nothing in return and went upon the boat.

Erik could see the rage on Raevyn's face and spoke in his brother's defense. "It has been a long time, Raevyn. Ragnar has forgiven him, why cannot you?" She said nothing in reply so he was going to give up and leave her be. There was one last thing he had to say to her though. "If it makes any difference to you, my brother killed a Christian that day and _not_ a Viking."

Raevyn quickly turned to look at him and say something but he walked away before she had a chance to open her mouth. Perhaps it was for the best because she wasn't entirely certain what she would have said to him anyway.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Aslaug asked in a 'hmm?' tone as she and Ubbe walked down the dock towards her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." That was most certainly a lie but Raevyn wasn't about to tell her that.

"Good," Aslaug said smugly and took Raevyn's hands in hers. "May the Gods keep you safe so you may return and give my son many children."

"There is more to being a woman than producing children," Raevyn retorted in mock sweetness.

"Ah, but you are more than a woman – you are a wife and it is a wife's duty to give her husband many sons." Aslaug answered in the same mocking tone as Raevyn had used upon her.

Raevyn pulled back her hands. "Well, I go on this journey as a woman and not a wife. So I do not need to worry about conceiving children do I?"

"That is true. You better not conceive any children on this journey of yours." Aslaug was taking a jab at Raevyn and she knew it.

Ubbe interjected in that moment to prevent their conversation from going any further because he could see the silent rage burning in Raevyn's eyes. Ubbe hugged Raevyn and said genuinely, "May the Gods be with you."

"Thank you, Ubbe." She felt calmer now and kissed his cheek in a sisterly fashion then went to catch up with Hvitserk upon the boat, but not before looking around one last time hoping Ivar had come. Seeing once again that he had not, she climbed aboard and did not look back.

"What is that?" Hvitserk asked, noting the blade hilt on Raevyn's back.

Raevyn pulled it from its sheath and showed it to him. "My sword," she answered simply enough. "I made it myself."

Hvitserk took it from her and admired it. "It's beautiful, but will it survive in battle?"

Raevyn shrugged a bit as she returned it to its sheath at her back. "We shall see."

"Raevyn!" Bjorn called out to her from the front of the boat and waved his hand for her to join him. When she was at his side, he spoke in hushed tones with her. "As you know, Floki is joining us. Is this going to be a problem for you?"

Raevyn scoffed an incredulous chuckle. "If you were so worried about that, you would have asked me before." She could see the serious look in his eyes so she decided to give him some peace of mind. "I will not start anything with Floki, Helga, or his brother. You have my word, Bjorn."

"Good," Bjorn replied, taking her word. "Because I do not need past transgressions keeping us away from the future."

"As long as you do not expect me to forgive him then all will be well." Raevyn patted Bjorn on the back then proceeded to get settled for the trip.

Bjorn understood why she could not bring herself to forgive Floki but he was worried that one day it would eat away at her so badly she may never recover. He thought that perhaps she should have gone to England and learned what she could about Athelstan – It might have given her some closure. Then again, the more he thought about it the worse the idea became. Soon enough, his thoughts strayed away from Raevyn and turned to Rome and the journey to come.

* * *

 _Anra held onto Athelstan's hand, refusing to lose sight of him while she brought their child into this world. "Listen to me, Athelstan," Anra breathlessly demanded. "Something is not right. The Gods are summoning me. You need to stay strong for our child."_

 _Athelstan wiped the sweat from her brow as she cried out in pain, ignoring everything else around them. "The Gods do not dare take you from me."_

" _They do," Anra gasped. "They do. Stay strong Athelstan, swear to me."_

 _Athelstan nodded as tears welled in his eyes because he was afraid that she was right, that this would be their last moments together. "I swear it, I Anra. I love you and I swear it."_

 _The image quickly changed to Athelstan kneeling in front of a Christian cross, praying. After his prayer he held onto the pendant in the shape of Thor's hammer he took from around his neck and said, "I am sorry, Raevyn. I am sorry I could not stay Viking for you."_

Raevyn was jolted awake from this dream that she has had for a long while now. "What is it?" she demanded to know, looking up at Erik who was the one to wake her.

"You were crying out," Erik answered, crouching in front of her. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing," she spat back, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

"Something clearly is," Erik answered, standing with a sigh. "But I am one of the last people you would speak to about it. I understand." He tapped the side of his head, "It is only a matter of time before the demons that haunt you here," he pressed his hand on his chest, "will haunt you here."

Raevyn rolled her eyes before closing them. "It is late. Quit your talking before you wake the entire boat."

Erik simply bowed her head, silently bidding her goodnight, and returned to his place to sleep as well.

Raevyn couldn't help but let his words get to her. It bothered her greatly that he of all people had gotten under her skin in such a way and did everything in her power to ignore it. After all, she had far more important things to think about…didn't she?

* * *

End Episode 3


	4. Disappointment

Raevyn sat on the side of the boat as she wrapped cloth around her hands like gloves. Her eyes moved out to the coast they neared as Bjorn informed them it was Frankia. Raevyn had no memory of his uncle Rollo – she could have been too young to remember – but the stories she knew very well. Raevyn knew all about Rollo's betrayal and how he chose Frankish royalty over his own people – his own brother. She did not think they could trust him and if she had her way she would have sailed on by without word nor warning. That was her disdain thinking, not her logic. Logically Raevyn knew they could not spend all their time at sea and some sort of contact and arrangement would have to be made with Rollo, but Rollo was a traitor and thus she already hated him.

Raevyn was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Hvitserk ask Bjorn, "Are you going to try and contact Uncle Rollo?"

Bjorn looked around at them and did not give an answer because one was not needed. They all knew they didn't have a choice if they wanted safe passage. And so, Bjorn sent a couple messengers to Rollo and they returned aboard a ship that led several others that were full of Frankish soldiers to escort them to shore.

Raevyn tilted her head to the side a little as she looked at the Frankish boats.

Erik noticed the curious expression upon her face and moved towards her to enquire about it. "What are you thinking?"

"Their boats are birds," she replied, "and yet I do not believe they can fly." Raevyn meant that she doubted their boats could outrun or even attempt to catch up to the new boats Floki had designed, but she wasn't going to say anything more than that. Raevyn had no desire to speak to Floki's brother and only answered him because if she did not then he would pester her until she did. Now that his question was answered, she moved away from him to stand with Bjorn and Hvitserk as their boat followed the Frankish ones to shore.

Helga noticed this wasn't the first time Erik had gone to speak with Raevyn and it was starting to make her wonder. So much so that she brought it up to Floki in a quiet manner. "What is your brother's purpose in speaking with that girl?"

Floki scoffed because he found his younger brother's behavior so irksome. "He forgets who she is. He thinks he has a chance."

Helga gasped at that. "She is married to Ivar." Even though Raevyn hated Floki and his family – Helga included – that did not stop Helga from feeling compassion for the girl.

Floki knew this very well and scoffed once again. "He does not care."

"Who does not care, brother?" Erik asked as he joined them, only hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"Rollo," Floki instantly replied and didn't say another word about it. His expression made it clear that he wasn't going to either.

Erik, knowing the expression on his brother's face all too well, did not press further. He didn't believe Floki was talking about Rollo though. Oh well, he'd find out sooner or later. He always did.

* * *

Raevyn was one of those Bjorn asked to join him to see Rollo. She walked with the group as they entered the castle, her eyes looking all around them to take in as much as she could. Raevyn wanted to remember every person and passage they saw just in case anything were to happen.

They were led into Rollo's throne room which was lined with many guards holding spears on either side of them. This sight enraged her – the fact Rollo betrayed his family for this enraged her. While it bothered her that Floki thought the same thing, she had to agree with him.

"See how treachery pays off, Bjorn?" Floki asked as they walked further into the room.

"Don't do anything stupid, Floki," Bjorn answered back, not needing an outburst from him.

"Then perhaps he shouldn't have been invited," Raevyn interjected, which received a strong glare from Bjorn in reply.

"I have never done anything stupid in my life," Floki interjected for as much as Raevyn's benefit as Bjorn's. "But I am contemplating whether dying would be better than dealing with this scum."

Before they could get too close to Rollo, his wife, and their children, the guards put out their spears to block them. Bjorn looked at the crossed spears in front of them and then to those who held them, noticing that Raevyn had done the same.

Rollo started speaking to them in Frankish, a language none of them could understand, but they did know when their names were being said. Raevyn shot daggers at Rollo when her name left his tongue. She may not remember him but he seemed to remember her and that did not sit well.

Rollo continued speaking in Frankish as he approached them and gestured for the guards to move the spears away. With this opening, Bjorn stepped forward and looked over his uncle. "I don't want to apologize," Rollo said to Bjorn in their native language. "What would be the point? We are where we are." He ignored Floki's heavy scoff and continued speaking to Bjorn. "The Gods have spoken."

He turned back and held his hand towards his wife and children. "This is my wife, Princess Gisla, and our children William, Marcellus, Celsa." The children were led away then Rollo translated his wife's spoken words. "My wife wants to know why you are here. So do I."

Bjorn began to answer by reaching to his boot but paused when the guards all aimed their spears at him. After Rollo told them to stand down, he pulled the map from his boot with an annoyed exhale. Bjorn unrolled the map to show to Rollo. "I want to go here," he dropped the map to the floor and pointed to the body of water painted upon it, "to this sea. But I have to sail along your coastline to get there. I need safe passage for my fleet."

Rollo looked away from the map to Bjorn's face. "In return for what?"

Floki was the one who answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In return for not attacking your towns and villages, like we should do."

Rollo shook his head, laughing lightly and looked back to the map. "May I take this?" he asked Bjorn, and even though his nephew refused, he plucked the map from the floor and allowed his guards to keep Bjorn and the others at bay with their spears when they tried to advance.

Raevyn did not like where this was going, especially when the guards started removing them of all their blades. When one guard tried to take her sword she growled at them and almost made an advance but stopped when she heard Bjorn say her name in a warning tone. Despite not wanting to, she stood down and allowed her prized weapon be taken with her along with the other blades on her person.

As they were being escorted away by the guards, Floki called out, "How long do you expect to keep us prisoners, traitor?! We have sixty ships outside your ports full of Vikings! Don't you think they will come knocking soon if we do not return?"

A part of Raevyn wanted the Vikings to invade in order to find them. If for nothing else than to wipe that smirk right off Rollo's face.

* * *

Raevyn knew being shackled in a Frankish dungeon was bad but being shackled next to Erik in a Frankish dungeon was even worse. He would constantly try and get her to engage in a conversation with him no matter how much she ignored his words. Finally, she had enough – she had put up with him for long enough.

Raevyn turned to face him and hissed, "You speak another word and you will lose your tongue! I want nothing to do with you – or are you too stupid to realize it?" When he opened his mouth she speak, she shot out her hands as far as they could go but the chains allowed her reach to be rather limited. And so, she pointed firmly at him and seethed, "Not another word."

"If either of you speak again I'll kill you both," Floki interjected, still not liking his brother's behavior towards Raevyn. It was time for Erik to give up whatever game he was playing and let it go.

King Harald joined in on the conversation as held up his chained hands. "This is an interesting place you have brought us to, Bjorn Ironside. I hope it's not the last place on Earth I see."

At Bjorn's silence, Halfdan fiercely interjected. "Why aren't you talking? Could it be because you know you made a bad judgement? We totally believed in you, and thought the Gods did also."

Harald continued on from there. "Still, you must have a plan for getting us out of this mess. And I'm sure we'd all love to hear what that is."

Halfdan was losing his patience with Bjorn's silence. "How could you ever think you can do business with Rollo?" he shouted. "He's killed hundreds of our people. He's lied and cheated, double-crossed his own brother, renounced the Gods, and committed every crime known to man. We should have attacked his fleet! At least then we would have died as Vikings, instead of sheep."

Raevyn rested her head back against the wall and laughed.

Halfdan was not amused. "And what do you find so funny about this?"

"Oh, nothing," Raevyn answered, returning her head to a normal position. "I was thinking I would rather keep hearing his mouth instead of yours." She gestured to Erik beside her as she spoke. This wasn't the truth but she knew it would get under Halfdan's skin and that was her intention.

Before anyone could react to that, the dungeon's door creaked open and a group of guards entered to take Bjorn away. As he walked past Raevyn he pointed at her, saying, "Behave."

Raevyn merely rolled her eyes at that and rested her head back against the cold stone wall. If she was going to behave then it would be because she wanted to and not because she was told.

Harald watched as Bjorn was being led out of the dungeon and called out, "Don't you disappoint us, Ironside!"

When the door slammed shut, Erik drummed on his knees and smiled like an excited child as he asked, "So, what shall we talk about now?" Everyone in the room looked at him like they wanted to kill him, which amused Erik to no end – especially when he caught Raevyn cracking a smile. She was only smiling because she thought he was being stupid, but it was a smile nonetheless.

* * *

A shorter time passed than Raevyn had expected before Bjorn returned with the guards not to return him to his shackles, but to release them all. After Raevyn's chains were removed, she spit at the feet of the guard with spite then went over to Bjorn. "Well?" she asked as they walked out of the cell with the others, the guards escorting them as they went. "What happened?"

"Rollo has agreed to give us safe passage around the Frankish coast," Bjorn answered, not looking at her.

Raevyn knew there had to be more to it than that. "What is the catch, Bjorn? What did you have to give him in return?"

Bjorn didn't answer and this made Floki interject at that moment. "I, too, am curious, Bjorn. What did the traitor want?"

Bjorn turned back and looked at the group with a sigh. "He is coming with us."

Floki's eyes widened at that and could not even formulate a response. Raevyn, however, had one. "Are you out of your mind? He betrayed his own brother! What is to stop him from betraying you?"

By now they reached their exit with more guards waiting for them to return the weapons that were taken. As Bjorn took his knives back and put them in their proper places, he said, "This time, he's outnumbered."

* * *

Raevyn stood at the front of the boat glaring at Rollo who stood there so proud. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to face her, looking amused. "You have your mother's eyes," Rollo told her. "I swear there were times her glare could pierce through skin like steel."

Raevyn wanted to say something to him in response to that but noticed Bjorn looking back and nodding his head. It seems he had put a plan in motion that she did not know about. It's not like she blamed Bjorn for not letting her in on it if it had something to do with Rollo – her pleasure at knowing it would happen would have likely tipped Rollo off.

Oars were called out to be pulled back into their boats so they would come to a stop. Rollo, not knowing what was happening, looked around for some sort of clue. His curiosity was soon answered when men went over to Rollo and bound his wrists and ankles with rope before throwing him overboard on Bjorn's cue.

Raevyn looked over the edge of the boat as the men pulled on the ropes to bring Rollo flush against the bottom of the ship. She hoped Bjorn would let him die because he was a traitor and that is what they deserved. If only she realized that Floki believed the same thing and when he killed Athelstan he killed a traitor. When Athelstan turned his back on the Gods and went back to being a Christian, that is what he became. Raevyn couldn't see that perspective – she was blind to it. If she finally allowed herself to see then perhaps she could finally understand.

Disappointment was given to Raevyn when Bjorn shouted for them to pull him up. When Rollo landed in the boat he coughed up quite a bit of water before laughing. This just annoyed Raevyn to no end and because of it she went right up to Bjorn, fuming, "You should have let him drown."

Bjorn looked at her, his face not giving her any hint to what he was feeling or thinking. He stayed like this for a few moments before throwing his hand up in the air and calling out, "Row!"

If Raevyn was expecting more of an answer than that then once again she was going to be met with disappointment.

* * *

End Episode 4


	5. And mine

The fog was so dense around them it was hard to see the fellow boats in their fleet. Bjorn was certain they were near the shore of Ispania, but they were nowhere in sight. Raevyn had faith that the Gods would not turn their back on them and lead them to where they desired to go.

Thanks to the lack of wind, the steady moving of the rowing boats gave Raevyn time to think. She frequently touched the Arm Band Ragnar had given her and thought about a lot of things. Memories of her childhood filtered through her mind along with the stories about her mother. She seemed to keep going back to Ragnar, which surprised her. In a way it worried her because she could not figure out why he kept invading her thoughts.

Raevyn took a deep breath of the salty air and looked around her. She turned back for a moment when she noticed Erik was staring right at her. Raevyn answered his look with an icy glare before moving to the center of the boat where Bjorn was sitting with Rollo and Hvitserk.

"Remind me to take a different boat next time," Raevyn sighed to Hvitserk as she sat down beside him.

"You will remain with us until we return to Kattegat," Bjorn answered, gesturing between himself and Hvitserk. "I do not trust your wellbeing with anyone else."

Raevyn rolled her eyes at this. "You are being an overprotective brother again."

"Did you think that would stop after you married my brother?" Bjorn looked at her with an incredulously raised brow before returning to the map.

Hvitserk didn't input anything because watching the two of them was far too amusing.

Raevyn noticed this look of amusement upon Hvitserk's face and shoved him a bit for it before turning back to Bjorn. "How do you intend to protect me in battle? Hm? Not that I need it."

Bjorn lowered the map with a sigh and looked up at her. "You have never been a part of a real battle before, Raevyn. I will look out for you as I would Hvitserk or anyone else I care about. Now stop being a stubborn pig and accept it."

Raevyn answered that by grunting like a pig, making Hvitserk practically guffaw and Bjorn's face harden a bit before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing.

* * *

The following morning was a clear and beautiful day and luckily land was discovered. Unfortunately it was all cliff and there was no port in sight. Raevyn held onto the rope as she stood up on the side of the boat to get a better view. Alas, as far as she could see there was nowhere to dock.

Her attention was turned to Hvitserk when he pointed out they were almost out of fresh water to Bjorn.

"I know," Bjorn answered. "We need to find a port. Not only fresh water but provisions. We don't have much food."

As Hvitserk looked at the land in front of them, he wondered aloud, "What will they think? The people there?"

"I don't know," Bjorn answered honestly. "I don't know anything about them."

Raevyn moved back into the boat and leaned against the mast, saying, "I hope they don't run in fear but stand and fight. It would not bring as much pleasure to kill a coward."

"You have standards of who you kill?" Hvitserk asked with a chuckle.

"I have rules," Raevyn answered, and didn't clarify beyond that.

Rollo took that moment to interject with the knowledge he had of the people they would encounter there. "They call them Mussulman. And they worship a God named Allah."

"They do not worship our Gods?" Raevyn asked in a 'hmm' tone before turning back to Floki, saying, "I am certain you will enjoy killing them then."

Floki scoffed a bit with a hand gesture before looking away. He wasn't going to start into things with her—especially not now.

When Raevyn turned back around she saw the look upon Bjorn's face and knew what it meant. "I know I said I wouldn't start anything but it was an opening I had to take."

Bjorn looked at her firmly and spoke with the same tone as his expression because he did not want trouble brewing, especially since now Raevyn was old enough to take revenge for her father's death if she wished to do so. "Next time, Raevyn, ignore it."

* * *

That night, ports were discovered. When the boats docked Raevyn felt like lightning was coursing through her veins. The unknown was steps away and it was thrilling. She waisted no time in getting out of the boat and drawing her sword. Raiding like this was something Raevyn had dreamed about doing for the longest time and now that it was happening, she felt so alive. More than that…she felt like a Viking.

"You excited?" Hvitserk quietly asked her as they all moved towards the archway in the wall that lead into the town.

"Words cannot describe," Raevyn answered back and when they entered the marketplace, she took just a moment to take it all in. All the stands were covered with elaborate fabrics and the people there – who were now running away screaming – were dressed just as elaborately. A moment later she imagined what they would look like covered in blood, so she made it reality.

A young man with a curved sword charged towards her. He swung his sword which she dodged. This act resulted in him getting his sword stuck in the wooden post of a stall. Raevyn took this opening and drove her sword right through him and held it there until the life left his eyes. This was her first kill and she was going to savor it.

After removing her sword from the young man she sprinted to catch up with Hvitserk who was sampling some of the food. She took a piece that he offered her and couldn't stand the taste so she threw it back at him, which resulted in him throwing something else at her in return. Raevyn laughed and swatted it away before going off to see what else could be found.

How exactly she got separated so far from Bjorn and Hvitserk, she wasn't certain but now she walked alone down a dark street. There were booths on either side of her and she pocketed an item or two as she went. Being alone in this unknown place did not bother her because she felt the Gods were leading her down this path – A path she intended to follow.

The further she walked, the louder a sound became. From the building at the end of the street with golden doors came what Raevyn thought was some kind of chanting. The door was wide open so she gripped onto her sword and ventured inside.

There were many men within the large room – all of whom were on their knees with their faces down before returning to a standing position as the chanting proceeded. None of them seemed to notice her presence, or if they did they did not seem to care.

Raevyn was about to turn around and leave but stopped in her place when she saw Floki at the other end of the room. He seemed so enthralled in something and suddenly an idea came to Raevyn's mind – that this was what the Gods were leading her towards. They were leading her to the perfect moment for her to kill Floki for killing her father.

With this mindset, she slowly and quietly made her way towards him. His back was to her so if she did this right, he would never see it coming. Her plan was stopped when Erik came into the room with King Harald, Halfdan, and some other men.

Erik saw how Raevyn was moving towards his brother so he said, "Floki, what are you doing?" This made Floki turn around and see how much closer Raevyn was to him than the others. Erik could tell that it did not take Floki long to figure out what she was thinking, and yet his brother did nothing about it.

Raevyn's blood boiled because her plan was interrupted but took solace in the fact that perhaps she misinterpreted what the Gods intended for her.

* * *

The invaders were coming. It was only a matter of time. The women that surrounded her all shook and trembled with fear because they knew it too. She told them all to move back as far as they could get and told them she try and be brave. She knew they wouldn't fight the invaders –they weren't like her. They didn't have the fire that burned deep inside her.

A faint echo of a thud reached her ears – the door was broken. They were coming. She looked around for something which could be used against them in case they made it through their doors as well. She looked up at the hanging lanterns about her and got an idea. Ignoring the pain of the heat that touched her skin, she pulled on the lantern until it was released from the ceiling.

The lantern's clatter as if fell to the floor made the women around her scream. She told them all to be quiet as she picked up the chains and the lantern. It wasn't much of a weapon but it was all she had. Dying was not something she intended to do this day. She was twenty-three years old and while she had no husband or children she had a life and intended to live it.

* * *

Erik walked towards Floki and Raevyn with the others right behind them. He quietly asked Raevyn, "What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything," Raevyn answered with ice in her eyes. "I was feeling it."

Nothing more could be said between them because Harald asked Floki, "What kind of place is this?"

"It's a temple," Floki answered, not able to take his eyes off the praying men. "Where are their Gods? I cannot see any and yet they're praying with such passion."

"I hate that noise," Halfdan seethed as the man standing in front of those who were praying began the prayer again. Without a second though, he swung his sword and cut off the man's head.

Raevyn saw Floki's reaction to this – he was appalled – and she did not understand. How could a man who so willingly killed her father have such a reaction? It did not make sense to her.

When Harald and the others were about to attack the rest of the men, Floki quickly intervened and said, "No! No more killing. Not in here. Not in this place."

Raevyn could not hold her tongue in that moment. "You wish to spare these men? Men who do not worship our Gods? That is not like you, Floki."

Floki looked at her seriously. "You do not know me, Raevyn."

Raevyn got as much into his face as she could given their height differences, and shot back. "But I know what you have done." Before Floki could respond to that, she broke her rule of not killing anyone who wasn't trying to kill her, and drove her sword right into the man who was now leading the prayer.

"Stop!" Floki shouted and grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from spilling any more blood.

"Did you stop?!" Raevyn scream back at him. "Did you stop to think what would happen when you killed my father?!"

Erik grabbed hold of Raevyn saying, "That is enough," and started dragging her towards to door. Raevyn didn't put up a fight, only because she didn't want to.

He didn't speak to her again until they were outside. Erik held his arms out to the side and said, "Do it! You want to punish my brother for killing your father then kill me. It's only fair, is it not? He took away someone you love. Return the favor, get your revenge, and kill me. Because I will not have you chip away at him any longer!"

Raevyn had half a mind to kill him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she found herself crying, "My father would still be alive if he stayed Viking. Why couldn't he do that for me? Why wasn't he strong enough? Was – was I not worth it?"

Erik lowered his arms and moved closer to her. With a soft sigh to his voice, he said to her, "You're worth everything."

Raevyn heard his words and did not like how he said them, nor did she like how softly he was looking at her. "You say anything like this to me again, I will kill you. And if I fail, my husband will kill you instead." Believing her point was made, Raevyn gripped her sword tightly and took off.

Erik sighed heavily and looked at the doorway to find Floki standing there. Floki shook his head at him before leading Harald and the others away to find the rest of them.

* * *

Fear coursed through her veins as she held onto the chains of the lantern when the doors rattled. Someone was trying to get inside which meant the guard outside the doors was dead. If they found the key or broke the doors down then the invaders would be among them. As much as she did not wish to die that day, if it was her destiny, it was not going to happen without a fight.

Screams echoed all around her as the doors burst open and the invaders entered the room. Despite seeing them armed with swords and shields, she cried out and started the swinging the lantern at them in an attempt to keep them away.

She did not hit any of them and they all laughed at her attempts. When a young one was looking towards a taller, blonde man, she swung at the young one and got him right in the back. She was going to swing again but a tall, large, man with dark hair grabbed hold and yanked her towards him.

Her grip was lost upon the chains and her breathing trembled as the large one reached out to touch her face, but this did not stop her fire. She snapped her teeth at him with a growl and bit right into his hand.

Now it was her turn to laugh as he threw her to the floor before going back to defending herself. When the one with the long, blonde braid pulled her to her feet she started to hit and kick him but stopped when he shook her and made her look into his eyes.

She could not understand a word he was saying to her but in his eyes she believed she could see he was telling her if she stopped then he would not harm her. So she stopped…for now.

Bjorn hadn't seen a woman fight back since their arrival here and yet this young woman was standing ready to do just that while all the others were cowering in fear. He laid claim to her, and made sure the others knew it, while he accepted a piece of rope and tied the woman's wrists. She was already unpredictable and was not going to take any chances.

* * *

After leaving the temple, Raevyn went off and explored on her own. If she saw anyone she knew, she avoided them and continued on her way. During this time she gathered up some weapons she wished to examine further and perhaps incorporate into something else. True, this was not how she expected her first raid to go, but it was something she needed to do. Her mind felt as if it was everywhere and nowhere all at the same time and needed to be alone to process this.

When she decided enough time had passed, she went to go Hvitserk and Bjorn, but did not catch up with the brothers until they were returning to the ships with the other members of their raiding party and their bounty.

"Where have you been?" Bjorn demanded to know when Raevyn came into sight, all the while keeping a tight grip on his personal bounty.

"Exploring," Raevyn answered and showed him the bag of weapons she collected. "I was intrigued by these." She then turned her attention to the woman. "Who is this?" Raevyn waved her hand in front of her and snapped it back when the woman snarled and tried to bite her. "A fiery thing, isn't she? And here and I thought all the women here were so meek."

"Not this one." Bjorn cocked his head towards the woman as he said, "She hit Hvitserk in the back with a lantern."

Raevyn laughed at that. "A fighter, is she then? What do you call her?"

Bjorn hadn't thought that of. He turned to face the woman and asked, "What is you name?" but of course she did not understand what he was saying. He tried a different approach and placed his hand on himself and said, "Bjorn." Bjorn was about to touch her but she snapped at him like she did Raevyn. Bjorn 'tisked' at this and the perfect name came to his mind for her. "Thyra." He pointed at her and repeated, "Thyra."

Thyra was not her given name but it was her name now. She could no longer be the person she used to be if she was going to survive anything that was so come. So, in that moment, Thyra was who she became.

* * *

Raevyn could hardly believe the day that finally came where she stood with Bjorn and the others atop the cliff, looking at the Mediterranean Sea below. This was the farthest their people have ever travelled and she was a part of that. Raevyn was taking part in history in the making and she could not even find a word to describe how that made her feel.

Raevyn closed her eyes and savored the moment as the wind blew around them but when she heard a voice whisper her name, she quickly opened them and turned around. Raevyn could not believe the sight she saw in front of her – it was her father.

"You are not dreaming, Raevyn," Athelstan said to her though his mouth did not move. "Odin has allowed me to see you and speak to you."

"You are in Valhalla?" Raevyn answered, though her mouth did not move either.

"A part of me is, yes. The Viking in me died before my body left this earth. I lost the battle within myself and Odin deemed me worthy of a place in Valhalla." Athelstan looked at her with such love. "I am with your mother, Raevyn. Anra and I await for you."

"Why are you here?" Raevyn asked, needing to know.

Athelstan knew his time was short so he told her what she needed to know. "Ragnar is dead. His sons will seek vengeance and you need to aide them, Raevyn. Do not seek revenge for my death but help the sons of Ragnar find theirs. You are as much a part of this as they are – your paths are one."

A moment later, Raevyn could hear Ragnar's voice saying, "How the little piggies will grunt when they heard how the old boar suffered."

In the blink of an eye Athelstan was gone and Raevyn lost her breath. She was still processing having seen her father when Bjorn placed his hand on her shoulder and asked with tears in his eyes, "Did you hear my father, too?"

Raevyn nodded as she looked to where her father just stood. She heard every word he said and took it to heart. Questioning it was not something she was going to do because it was clear she was destined for something she could even see it.

When Bjorn asked her again if she heard his father as well, she turned to face him, saying something he did not expect, "And mine."

* * *

End Episode 5


	6. Fight

Upon learning Ragnar was dead, Bjorn and the others were quick in their desire to return to Kattegat. It was time for the brothers to unite and avenge their father. Raevyn was to be included in this, of course, not only because she was Ivar's wife but because Ragnar was as much an important part of her life as he was in theirs.

Before they could return to Kattegat, something needed to be returned to Frankia – Rollo. Raevyn would be glad to see him go and certainly would not have minded if Rollo happened to take along a few others with him – namely King Harald and his brother Halfdan. She didn't speak these thoughts aloud, knowing they would do nothing but cause problems. As much as she did not mind poking the embers of fury before, the desire to do so now had lessened greatly. There were far more important things on her mind.

Raevyn couldn't get the vision of her father out of her thoughts. She _saw_ him – the Viking. Raevyn could not get over how Odin gave his Viking essence a place in Valhalla because he fought so hard with his Christian side. That was something to be admired, and she admired him greatly for it. Raevyn's entire outlook upon Athelstan's life and death had changed. Knowing he was in Valhalla healed some broken parts inside of her. Knowing that Odin acknowledged how Athelstan was Viking and rewarded him for it made all the difference in the world for Raevyn. Her mother was Viking, her father was Viking, _she_ is Viking and no longer felt the need to prove it to those who she lived amongst. Odin knew – Odin could see. His opinions mattered far more than those of the mortals she walked upon the earth with. Raevyn wasn't going to prove herself to them anymore – she didn't need to.

Upon Bjorn's ship, Raevyn sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall of the boat. It had been smooth sailing thus far and soon Frankia would be upon them. Once Rollo was returned then nothing would stop them from continuing to Kattegat – to home.

Raevyn was pulled from these thoughts when she heard a growl coming from the back of the boat. The slave girl Bjorn claimed – the one he called Thyra – was at it again. If anyone got too close to her then she would snarl at them like a rabid beast and bare her teeth. Raevyn admired the fire within the young woman, but as of late she was starting to annoy her. It didn't help matters that Thyra didn't even try to speak to them – grunts and growls were all she had to share. Why Bjorn claimed her, Raevyn couldn't fathom, but that made her untouchable. Untouchable to all but Bjorn at least.

She had enough of thinking about the slave girl, so she got to her feet and climbed up onto the side of the boat. Raevyn held onto the ropes and closed her eyes as the wind blew the sea air upon her face. This had to be her favorite part of sailing – this feeling of being alive.

"One rough patch and you will be thrown over," Erik pointed out from the spot beside her. One which he presently moved to. "Do not expect me to dive in after you."

Raevyn didn't look at him as she replied. "I do not expect it, but I doubt that would stop you from doing it anyway."

Erik looked at her oddly. "She speaks without venom upon her tongue? Are you aware of who is speaking to you?"

This time Raevyn did open her eyes and jumped back into the boat. "I am aware it is you, Erik. My words simply do not always need venom any longer. Things are different now."

Erik had a feeling she was setting him up for something but could not figure out what it could possibly be. "What exactly happened to you during this trip?"

Raevyn's answer to that was vague and yet perfectly true. "Exactly what was needed."

* * *

Thyra sat at the back of the boat with her arms and legs bound. She could not understand the words being spoken around her and thus responded to everything as if it was an act of aggression. There was only one she trusted out of all those present – the one who first called her Thyra, the one called Bjorn.

There was something in his eyes that made her trust him. Other than that, she couldn't explain it. Not that she could aloud anyway since she did not speak their language. However, if she could speak it then she would rain down fire with her words at how they were treating the women from her homeland. Thyra was not ignorant, she knew what would be done to them. And if she could speak their language, she would tell the one called Helga that the child she ripped away from her home held a deep fury in her heart and would turn feral when the time was right. The girl, Tanaruz, was a quiet one – and quiet ones should often be feared for they are patient, and calculative, and cunning. Thyra would have said all of this and more _if_ she could speak their language.

Thyra lifted her gaze from the knots that bound her wrists together when she heard someone approaching. Bjorn held a piece of fruit out to her and said, "Eat." Thyra did not understand the word, but could figure out what he wished for her to do.

Bjorn sighed and bit into the fruit to show what he meant then held it out to her again. "Eat, Thyra."

Thyra accepted the fruit from her homeland and did as he requested of her. She bit into it with closed eyes and for just a moment she was back home. When Thyra opened her eyes she found Bjorn was still crouched in front of her, looking mildly pleased before he stood and returned to the front of the boat.

"Your pet is obeying you I see," Hvitserk observed as his brother approached.

"Thyra is not my pet," Bjorn retorted. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with Thyra once they returned to Kattegat, but one thing he did know was he would not allow her to be sold off like the others. Who knows, perhaps he would train her to become a warrior. What was meant to be a fleeting thought was one that Bjorn latched onto and held there. The more Bjorn thought of this possibility the more he considered it. "I have decided to train her."

Hvitserk laughed at the prospect of that. "You are going to train her to be Viking?" He didn't think his brother would get very far with that. "Good luck, brother."

Bjorn did not believe he needed luck. He believed that the Gods put Thyra into his path for a reason and fully intended on finding out what that reason could possibly be.

* * *

Raevyn stood with Hvitserk and Bjorn as they watched the Frankish boat row towards their own to take Rollo aboard. She did not think Rollo would go so easily, not after everything, and she was right. When Bjorn asked him if he was going home, Rollo answered by saying he knew what he had to do. Raevyn expected him to do something but she didn't quite expect what came out of his mouth.

Rollo turned around to face all present and called out, "I want to make you all an offer. Anyone from our homelands who wants good, rich lands to farm can come and live in my kingdom. There will always be a part of Frankia," Rollo placed his fist over his heart, "which is a part of us."

As much as Raevyn didn't expect Rollo's offer, she didn't expect to find that she sided with Floki's answer either.

Floki moved to the front and scoffed incredulously. "Us? You are no longer a part of 'us', Rollo."

Rollo was not bothered by his words. "But what is 'us', Floki, is changing. Only you won't accept it." He turned to his nephews and Raevyn. "And so I say the same to you. And you, Hvitserk and Raevyn."

Bjorn answered, "Too much bad blood, Rollo."

Hvitserk felt the same way. "Once a betrayer, always a betrayer."

Rollo looked to Raevyn to see what her answer would be. "And you, little bird? Do you wish to start a new life?"

Raevyn was completely serious with her reply. "I already have."

Rollo didn't argue with their answers and climbed onto the edge of the boat. When Helga said her goodbyes to him, he answered with, "Goodbye, Helga. And I won't forget. I won't forget anything." Rollo climbed off Bjorn's boat and stepped onto the Frankish vessel. His eldest son was waiting for him, who Rollo scooped up and held onto as he watched his past leave him.

Floki scoffed as Rollo's boat rowed away. He spoke directly to Bjorn when she said, "You should have killed him when you had the chance."

"Why would you say that?" Bjorn wanted to know.

Floki's answer to this was, "Because I have a bad feeling that he will reach more fame than any of you."

Raevyn spit at this declaration. "If he tries, I will return and kill him myself."

Floki looked at Raevyn to say something but found he could not because he believed every word she said.

* * *

As much as Raevyn loved the voyage, she was glad to have returned to Kattegat - to home again. Then again, perhaps it was knowing she would soon be with Ivar that made her so glad and not the return itself.

Bjorn could practically see the longing upon her face. "Now that we have returned, are you going to be dutiful wife?"

"If you are asking me if I will be hanging up my sword then the answer is – The Gods themselves would have to pry it from my cold, dead hands." As much as she could imagine the challenges of being a wife and a mother, Raevyn wanted to be more than that. She did not want to rush into having a family, not when there was so much more she wanted to do.

Bjorn was pleased to hear this but questioned something. "Will Ivar agree with this decision?"

Raevyn smirked a bit as she replied, "If he knows what is good for him, he will."

There was no need to say more for their boat had reached the dock. There were quite a number of other boats in the harbor. Raevyn didn't recognize their symbols but there would be time enough to learn who they belonged to. Right now her focus was on seeing Ivar again.

As they moved through Kattegat towards the Great Hall it was almost as if there was a heaviness in the air. So many things had changed and Raevyn wondered what brought all this upon. She would soon have the answer because once they reached the Great Hall they were greeted by two men standing guard. These men refused their entrance but were not given a choice when Bjorn's men forced them aside. Whether or not they were killed, Raevyn didn't see due to the fact she walked right into the Hall with Bjorn after the doors were burst open.

Raevyn did not expect what they happened upon – Ivar and Ubbe had their weapons raised at Bjorn's mother Lagertha.

Bjorn did not appreciate what he was seeing. "If you kill her, my brothers, you'll have to kill me too."

Ivar looked up at his eldest brother. "Maybe we should."

Raevyn couldn't believe he had just said that. "Ivar!" She stepped closer to stand beside Bjorn. "What has happened here?"

Ubbe rested his axe upon his shoulder. "She killed our mother."

"I know," Bjorn answered, ignoring the questioning look upon Raevyn's face. "You want revenge. I would too." He inhaled deeply, moving his blade in his hand. "But more importantly, we have to avenge our father. That is why I came back." Bjorn looked down at Ivar, making himself clear. "And that is what we are going to do."

Ivar grunted in anger and frustration before leaving the Hall with Ubbe right behind him.

Raevyn gave Bjorn a bit of an apologetic look and followed after them. If there was anything Raevyn could understand it was feeling the desire for revenge.

* * *

Raevyn went with Ivar to his quarters and didn't say a word until they arrived there. "I am sorry about your mother."

"Are you?" Ivar practically spat back at her. "You hated her."

"Hate is a strong word, husband. One I do not use lightly." Raevyn removed her cloak and set it aside. "And even if I did, I would still be sorry for you. You are the one that lost her, Ivar."

Ivar said nothing in response to that and just focused on his desire for revenge. He climbed upon his bed and sat with clenched fists. "I will kill Lagertha."

"At the expense of losing your brother?" Raevyn sat down beside him. "If you kill her that is what will happen. You will either be forced to kill him, too, or he will no longer consider you his brother. Are you willing to risk that?"

Ivar felt his blood boiling a bit at her words. "How many times have I heard you say you desire revenge for your father's death? How many times have you expressed your desire to kill Floki? But when I express my own desires, they are not worth the risk?"

"That is not what I am saying, Ivar, and you know this." Raevyn scoffed and moved to stand but stopped when she felt Ivar's hand upon her wrist.

"Do not go. We do not need to talk more about this now." Ivar moved his hand to the side of her face. "I am sorry."

Raevyn was worried in that moment because for the first time ever, she wasn't sure if he was being sincere or trying to manipulate her. She chose to give him the benefit of the doubt and placed her hand over his. "I understand." Raevyn leaned closer and kissed him deeply, allowing herself to be consumed by the physical and emotional desire of being with him.

* * *

Thyra sat at Bjorn's table, looking at the woman called Torvi who did nothing but glare at her. She looked across at the children sitting there and when the boys made faces at her, she made them right back.

Torvi still did not understand why Bjorn's slave girl was joining them at their meal together. "What is she doing here, Bjorn? You should be putting her to work – she is a slave."

"She isn't an ordinary slave," Bjorn countered as he ate. "She is my apprentice. I am going to teach her how to fight."

Torvi thought this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"She is not like the other women we captured. They ran and screamed but she tried to fight us off. I am interested in seeing how far that fight in her will go." Bjorn slid Thyra's plate closer to her. "Eat."

Thyra understood what that word meant now and even though her wrists were still bound together, she was able to eat. It was quite different than the cuisine she was used to, but she was not going to complain.

Torvi looked at Thyra with disgust but changed the subject. "How can you go with Ivar when he wants to kill your mother?"

Bjorn answered this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We are brothers. We want to kill Aelle. Nothing else matters right now, woman."

Torvi shook her head at his words. "I don't understand. Of course it matters." Her tone of voice rose a bit, "It matters to me even if it doesn't matter to you!"

Bjorn had enough of this and slammed his hand on the table, making the baby in Torvi's arms cry. "Listen! I did not come back here to be questioned or to be told what to do. Not by you, not by anyone!" He hit his plate of food right off the table, causing Thyra to jump a bit.

Bjorn took deep breaths as he stood and went for the door. As soon as he reached it, he looked back to the table. "Thyra, come with me."

All Thyra understood was her name so she left the table and went right over to him since she did not feel his anger was towards her. When they walked outside, Bjorn took out his knife and cut the ropes around her wrists. Thyra rubbed where the ropes were tied and looked at Bjorn in question.

Bjorn placed his hand on her back and guided her away. He knew she would not understand but spoke nonetheless, "It is time for you to learn to fight."

Thyra had no idea what he was saying but knew she would soon find out.

* * *

End Episode 6


End file.
